paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayal
Name: Betrayal Physical Age: 19 True Age: 38 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Essence 'Power' Betrayal possesses the ability to pull the life force/essence from anyone she touches. By doing this she causes wounds to open up all over the targets body along with a sensation of incredible pain. When actively pulling essence from a person and for a time after Betrayal is capable of closing the patterned stigmata that form over her body. 'Weapon' Betrayal wields a pair of 110 cm longsword with one side serrated for causing maximum suffering on her opponent. The blades are incredibly thin almost akin to a rapier but has been strengthened to survive impact with most heavier blades. They have a blackened and sinister colour and are very cold to the touch. The guards are of the simple cross shape and the hilts are simple and unadorned black leather wrappings. 'Summon' Betrayal's summon is a female black hawk-eagle by the name of Sandrau. Sandrau possesses the same bloodlust as her master and often feeds into it. She will often taunt people that Betrayal wishes to spread her pain to in order to get them to charge into the reach of her masters swords. 'History' What Betrayal Knows: Betrayal's past in hazy and vague at best. She remembers being raised somewhere in Indafell but has no memory of exactly where. She will occasionally have fevered dreams in which a young blond haired girl appears alongside an older boy. The girls face is always obscured by a shadow while the older boy is clearly visible. He has curly black hair and and always has a peaceful look on his face. She also has strong memories of pain and suffering and these are the source of her madness. The Truth: Betrayal was raised along with her older brother Kad in one of the middle class sections of Indafell. They lived a peaceful life and faced very little hardship. This remained true until one day her family and her were travelling home from a simple vacation in the northern forests. What they didn't know was that bandits had been targeting the trails looking for easy pickings. While resting after walking for most of the day the bandits attacked. Her father attempted to stand up to the leader but didn't stand a chance. He was gutted before his families eyes. As her fathers lifeless body fell to the ground the bandits eyes turned to her mother. While she may have been strong enough to survive life and the raising of two children she didn't stand a chance either. She managed to hold off the bandits for just long enough to tell her children to run before they cleaved her in two. The blood from her mothers body sprayed across Betrayal's face as she and her brother turned to run. Her brother lunged over the brush and fallen trees at the edge of the path. Betrayal attempted to follow her brother's path but tripped and fell over one of the trees. As she fell she called to her brother for help. Kad looked back as the bandits swarmed Betrayal. Betrayal blacked out as she watched her brother run. Betrayal came in and out of consciousness over the course of the next few days. The bandits had decided to violate her unconscious form. After an undetermined amount of days Betrayal's body finally gave up and she died. When she awoke much time had passed and she was no longer the innocent young girl she had once been. Her mind was shattered and her body was horribly scarred. She felt immense pain creep through her body as her patterned scars turned into bleeding stigmata. Her body had aged forward about 10 years as a by product of her resurrection. As a result of her broken mind and her immense pain she has developed an insatiable desire to bring pain to others. 'Appearance' Thin and almost skeletal in appearance Betrayal stands in at 6'3" while weighing a meagre 130 pounds. Her hair is as black as what is left of her soul and her skin as white as her hatred for all life. Her eyes are a cool blue and the area around them is almost always darkened. She normally wears a simple black tank top along with simple black shorts and heavy combat boots. Along her arms she wears simple grey coverings to keep her stigmata partially hidden. Perhaps the most striking part of Betrayal's appearance is the bleeding stigmata all over her body. They form a dark pattern and cover every part of her body from her face down to her feet. The blood from these wounds does not appear to mix with her clothing but it does seem to flow at quick rate. The pattern they form seems almost tribal in origin but do not have any direct meaning as far as Betrayal knows. 'Behaviour' There is nothing but pain and suffering to Betrayal. When she is around other beings she feels an immense need to bring her own pain to them. She does have lucid moments but these are few and far between. Her madness can be tempered if she feels she is around others like her but no matter how comfortable she is with those around her her blood lust never truly leaves. 'Other' If Betrayal sees her brother she is likely to go berserk. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Essence